grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150814102000
Well, fair enough, I guess that means you're a true Newmans fan. Anyway, let's see what Lenny does when we tune into this fanfic. Lenny: What do you mean 'don't get any ideas'? (leans closer to her face) Carrie: Ugh! Did you not hear what I said? Kim: Stop it, you two! Let's just enjoy our Konnie-cooler ride. The Newmans: Yay! *They float over buildings and Kim smiles Kim: Konnie, Konnie, stop here! Konnie: Ok then. *Konnie starts to land, but Lenny and Carrie both end up letting go 30cm before Konnie's feet touch the ground, so they end up falling onto their knees, next to each other. Kim waits until Konnie's feet touch ground, then she runs to Peaceville Science Centre. Lenny: Carrie, here. (holds out his hand to help her up) Carrie: Nah, I can get up myself. (gets up and dusts her clothes) Kim: Newmans, let's all go to the Science Centre, it'll be fun. *They all agree and they run after Kim. A few minutes later, they all climb up the stairs to get to the 'human body' enclosure, because Konnie wanted to go there. Konnie: Hee hee hee hee! *squish* (She laughs and squeezes a pink plastic squishy brain) Kim: You only like it here, because of the squishy brain! (rolls eyes) *Konnie ignores her sister and continues squeezing the brain Carrie: Well, I'm checking out the chemical lab. Kim: Me too! Lenny: I'm going to the lightning machine. *They all head to their places, Konnie still squishing the brain. Kid: Um...can I have a go? Konnie: No! My brain! *Konnie and the kid start fighting over the brain and a supervisor comes to break up the fight with a distraction. Supervisor: The candy chemical shop is on your left... Konnie: Yay! *She drops the brain and runs to the shop, while the kid smiles and starts playing with brain. Meanwhile, at the chemical lab. Carrie: Kim, watch out, it's gonna blow! *Kim takes a step backwards and Carrie pours the shaking beaker of volatile chemicals onto the 'explody pit'. Sure enough, a loud explosion vibrates all around the lab. Carrie/Kim: Woohoo! *They high five, then Kim takes two magnets and they both start playing with Kim's non-Newtonian fluid. Meanwhile... Lenny: Ouch! *He accidentally gives himself a little zap with the lightning machine. -After a few hours, all the Newmans meet at the Candy Chemical Shop and fly home by Konnie-copter, Konnie dropping them off one by one. When Kim and Konnie arrive home, Kim stands outside the house, with a puzzled look on her face. She hears what sounds like Kon humming. Kim: Kon, how did you get here? Kon: Duh, I'm a helicopter! Kim: Woah, so is my sister. Kon: That's cool. Just dropping by to say hi. Kim: Well, we can hang out next week if you want. Kon: Why not tomorrow? Kim: Band practise...Carrie and Corey will freak if you're with us. Kon: Oh. Oh yeah...well, see you next week, Kim. *Kim waves goodbye, but to her surprise, Kon easily holds her in his arms and gives her a big hug. Kim hugs back and they look awkwardly at each other. Kim then walks into the house, blushing, because she thinks Kon looks handsome in blue overalls and a white t-shirt.